bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Vakama's Toa Metru Mini Promo CD
Vakama's Metru Mini Promo CD was one of six mini CD-ROMs packaged with special releases of the Toa Metru Vakama canisters in 2004. The disk is labelled with the motif of a Ta-Metru Kanoka. The content was later released on BIONICLE.com. Content Introduction * Dangerous plants called Morbuzakh are threatening to wreck the city of Metru Nui. The Toa must find six incredibly powerful Great Disks if they wish to save their home. But the only Matoran who know where the disks can be found have disappeared as well. The player must help Toa Vakama search for the missing Ta-Metru Matoran, Nuhrii so that he can find the Great Disk. Scene 1 * Toa Vakama searches Nuhrii's home for clues to his disappearance. * Nuhrii keeps commemorative plaques that show each mask he has made, and the Kanoka Disk it was made from. However, Vakama discovers a plaque that was broken lying on the floor of his home. ** Activity: The player must rearrange the pieces of the plaque to form the correct image. * Vakama recognizes the mask, as he was there the day Nuhrii made it. He figures that someone at the forge would know why he would break the plaque. Scene 2 * Toa Vakama travels to the forge in Ta-Metru where Kanohi masks are made. There, he meets one of Nuhrii's co-workers, Brander. * Brander is doubtful of Vakama's identity and says that if he can pass the Kanohi mask test, maybe they can talk. ** Activity: The player must choose the Kanohi mask that is perfect from the group. * Brander acknowledges that the Toa must be Vakama. He admits that he knew all about Nuhrii and his plaques, and that the last mask that he worked on was flawed. He worked too fast on it, trying to prove that he was a better Mask Maker than Vakama. Once he found out it was flawed, he broke the plaque and the mask got sent back to the furnace to be melted down. * But then Nuhrii got a message from Ko-Metru saying the mask was fine and should not be recast. He told Brander he was going to go to the furnace to try and save it. Vakama decides that he had better head there as well. .]] Scene 3 * When Toa Vakama arrives at the Great Furnace, he finds the Morbuzakh vines are threatening the facility. ** Mini-Movie: The vine succeeds in severing one of vat cables, causing the vat to collide with a molten Protodermis slab underneath. Vakama leaps onto a piece of Protodermis debris, surfs down the canal and dives into a molten Protodermis reservoir below. Positioning himself on a conveyor platform emerging from the reservoir, the Toa equips his Toa Disk in his Disk Launcher and dispatches the vine. Scene 4 * Vakama investigates the Protodermis vat control room. He knows that the vats should have been in a saf e place, where the Morbuzakh could not reach them. However, he notices that someone sabotaged the controls with some sort of energy blast. ** Activity: The player must unscramble the controls to get the vats moving again. * Kapura arrives and thanks him for fixing the controls. He explains that Nuhrii came by there, but mask he made had not been put through the furnace yet, and that it must still be in the pile waiting to be fed through. * Kapura comments that Nuhrii was acting funny and said that if he could not find the mask, he knew where there was a Kanoka disk that would make a better mask than any ever created before. Vakama reasons that if he hurries, maybe he can find Nuhrii at the Protodermis pile. Scene 5 * Vakama arrives at the place where flawed Protodermis creations are sent to wait until they can be melted down. ** Activity: The player must match the mask picture on the plaque to the ones in the protodermis constructs pile and see if they can find it. * Kalama arrives and reveals that Nuhrii was there before, saying something about the mask being there by mistake. However, he found it and sure enough, it was flawed. * Nuhrii dropped a note when he left. It says: Nuhrii, come to the abandoned Mask-Maker's house in the northern reaches. I can show you how to turn your Kanoka disk into the greatest mask ever made. On the note, there was drops of what looked like purified Liquid Protodermis, a substance only found in Ga-Metru. Still, Vakama decided that he had better go to the address on the note. trapped at the abandoned Mask-Maker's house]] Scene 6 * Toa Vakama travels to the northern reaches of Ta-Metru. The Morbuzakh plant has been a menace in this sector of the city. So many homes like one Vakama is traveling to have been abandoned. Toa Vakama can hear Nuhrii calling for help even before he gets to the house. ** Activity: Nuhrii is pinned by blocks of rubble. The player must help clear the rubble to free him. * Nuhrii admits that he has always been jealous of Vakama's skill as a mask-maker. He thought that if he turned that special Kanoka disk into a mask, it would outshine anything Vakama had ever done. * Nuhrii does not know who sent the message telling him to go to the abandoned house. However, the message about his flawed mask came from Ahkmou in Po-Metru. He cannot understand this, as a Carver should know a flawed mask when he sees one and would not know anything about mask making. * Nuhrii went to the house, but the Morbuzakh vines brought the ceiling down on him. He volunteers that if the disk can help Vakama stop them, he will help the Toa find it. He also warns that they will have to be very careful as it's hidden deep inside a fire pit. * Vakama is unsure whether or not he can trust Nuhrii and does not know if the Matoran knows more than he is telling. Despite this, the Toa and Nuhrii leave together. Conclusion * The mission is complete and Vakama is on his way to join the other Toa so that they can find the Disks and defeat the Morbuzakh. Characters * Ahkmou (Mentioned Only) * Brander * Kalama * Kapura * Nidhiki (Not Mentioned by Name) * Nuhrii * Vakama Trivia * In this CD, Nuhrii's damaged mask is a Mahiki. However, it is a Hau in BIONICLE Adventures 1: Mystery of Metru Nui. See also * BIONICLE Adventures 1: Mystery of Metru Nui * Comic 16: Toa Metru! * Toa Metru Promo Animations Category:2004 Category:Promo CDs Category:CDs